Automated speech assessment systems are used in conjunction with standardized or other tests designed to test a non-native speaker's proficiency in speaking a certain language (e.g., Pearson Test of English Academic, Test of English as a Foreign Language, International English Language Testing System). In these tests, a verbal response is elicited from a test-taker by providing a test prompt, which asks the test-taker to construct a particular type of verbal response. For example, the test prompt may ask the test-taker to read aloud a word or passage, describe an event, or state an opinion about a given topic. The test-taker's response may be received at a computer-based system and analyzed to generate a score.